


The Offer

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Master Dooku, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui-Gon is being offered to have a seat on the Council. It's his reaction to this offer.Inspired by the synopsis of 'Master & Apprentice'. No, I'm not sorry at all.





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> The synopsis of 'Master & Apprentice' has finally been revealed, and there was a sentence about Qui being offered to have a seat on the Council. In my mind, it would never, ever happen.

The Jedi Council was desperate: they had to find a twelfth member. Not long ago one of their members, a zabrak, decided to leave the Order and go to Bandomeer to grow corn because even this was more fun than the everlasting meddling of the Council. So now the Jedi Council couldn't vote, couldn't decide in anything, and most importantly, they hadn't enough member for the Galactic Poker Parties at Friday evenings. Finding a twelfth member was their utmost priority.

They tried everywhere and with everybody whom they considered as suitable people for the position, but the candidates either flat-out refused or said that they'll meditate upon it, but it was just a kinder form of "nope". That's how the Council finally got to Qui-Gon Jinn.

They didn't want to, they really didn't. Qui-Gon was a pain in the ass almost from the very moment he had been discovered by the Order (he bit the Jedi who found him and tried to take him from his family... repeatedly), but now he was the only person who was educated enough to be a Council member. And he played Galactic Poker phenomenally, but of course it was just a side benefit.

"So, let me get this straight: you're offering me a seat in the Council" Qui-Gon said, making a show of contemplating it carefully; his Padawan behind his back tried to regulate his expression desperately.

"Yes" Yoda answered solemnly, almost completely successful in hiding his exasperation; almost. "Strong and wise, you have become. And a great poker player, hmm?"

"What my master's gambling habits have to do with any of it?" Obi asked, forgetting for a moment that he was just a silent witness here.

Qui-Gon shot him a warning glance, but Obi knew he wasn't angry at all.

 _Sorry, master_ , he said through their bond, and Qui-Gon smiled at him then turned back to Yoda.

"If I'm right, and why wouldn't I, you're only asking me because no one else wanted to accept this offer" Qui-Gon said, playing with a strand of his long hair absentmindedly; Obi knew very well that it was a sign of his utter boredom, and he secretly found it very cute when Qui-Gon did that.

The Council members were silent, but it confirmed Qui-Gon's guess: he was just a last resort. Not that he was surprised or mad, but still.

"Well, I'm going to disappoint you – again. I'd rather eat my lightsaber with salsa sauce than sitting with you all day and making my, and others', life miserable. And I wouldn't play poker with you, either. I know for a fact that more than one of you cheats frequently."

After the last sentence, the Council roared angrily, but Qui-Gon grabbed his Padawan and ran to the door. They made it outside before anyone could Force choke them or worse.

"I need a drink. And a pizza... An extra large pizza with lots of ham and even more cheese" Qui-Gon stated, still laughing at the stupid idea of him being on the Council.

"I think I know just the right place" Obi smiled up at him, and Qui-Gon followed him without hesitation.

About half an hour later, they were sitting in a small, friendly diner, Qui-Gon devouring his pizza, almost purring in satisfaction, and Obi drinking his big cup of hot chocolate. Suddenly, a shadow slid upon their table, and glancing up they saw the imposing form of master Dooku, Qui-Gon's former mentor.

"Hi, master" Qui-Gon grinned up at him. "Would you like some pizza?"

Dooku watched them for a while with all of his aristocratic dignity; then he smiled and sat down next to his former Padawan, accepting his offer of a slice of the pizza.

"You know..." Dooku began after he ate the pizza. "I'd have disowned you in the moment you say 'yes' to them."

"How fortunate that I didn't say it, then. I wouldn't risk your wrath" Qui-Gon answered with all of the solemnity he could muster; but then all three of them burst out laughing.

**The End**


End file.
